pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Charlie the Penguin/derp.doc
If the last episode didn't hurt your head, this one probably will. Wingman swings the Thunder Blade, slicing straight through Scorn's neck. Scorn screams even louder than ever before. Wingman: TASTE THE RAINBOW YOU SON OF A-''' Wingman pushes as hard as he can until Scorn's head shoots into the sky, accompanied by a nice little twinkle. Scorn's body falls to the ground with a heavy thud. Charlie: ...Where's Wingman? Wingman: *hovers down to ground* Right here! *spits out Thunder Blade* Suddenly, a large wormhole appears next to them. Charlie: What the fudgsicle?! Aunt Arctic: Hey, it's Rookie! Rookie: *exhausted *Hey everyone, I'm back from my adventures ... *trails off* Cadence: ...I need to lie down, I've had enough booze for today... *throws the remains of her shampagne bottle behind her and collapses onto the ground* Gary: Rookie, where have you been? I feel like we haven't seen you for a while! Rookie: Well, I was in this dimension that looked li- Gary: Yeah, nevermind, no one really cares... Rookie: But I had these visions that looked like they were from our futu- Gary/Aunt Arctic/Cadence/Paige/Sasquatch: NOBODY CARES Charlie: Where did you come from? *punches Sasquatch in the face again* Rookie: ... *looks down* Charlie: *waddles over* Don't worry Rookie, you can help me write the Season 2 pilot. Rookie: Really? Cool! Wingman: You know guys, I just realized something! *pulls everyone together* We're all here together, you know, like a family or something! Charlie: I guess we really do make a great team! Everyone: Awwww.... Cadence: Ugh, you guys are gay. I gotta go get some real friends. *hobbles away* Rookie: *looks around* Wow, this place is pretty destroyed. Paige: Yeah, no kidding. Wingman: Don't worry guys, we can fix this, easy peasy. Gary: That phrase isn't a thing anymor- Wingman: SHADDUP it's time for me to test out my rainbow! Do I even need to bring in the assistant droid this time? Wingman: Hah! *activates telekinesis and begins to repair the Ski Lodge* Charlie: Cool! Come on everyone, let's do this! All of the penguins pitch in on fixing the island. Wingman: WE BUILT THIS CITY ON ROCK AND ROLLLLL Charlie: What are you singing? Wingman: I dunno, I thought it worked here. Rookie: *taps Charlie's shoulder* Charlie, there's something I need to tell you. Charlie: *spins around* Yes? Rookie: Um, when I was lost in... whatever that hellhole was supposed to be, I had these visions... Wingman: *hops onto Charlie's shoulder* What visions? Rookie: Well, first I saw myself in this weird room, and there was a pony in there... Charlie: Ponies... what kind? Rookie: It was an MLP... and it had a chainsaw... O.O Charlie: Ugh, you probably got lost in a fanfiction. *shivers* I hate ponies... Rookie: And then there was this giant Sasquatch... Wingman: There was a giant Sasquatch here, well, until I reversed time. Charlie: Wait, what if by turning back time, you created an alternate dimension where the bad future is still happening? We never defeated Sasquatch. Wingman: Hmmm... Rookie: And then there was this big scary robot overlord... okay it wasn't that scary, but still. It looked familiar... Charlie: I'm sure you were just bouncing around in other dimensions. Rookie: But what if I know what's going to happen in the future?! Wingman: I wouldn't worry about it, none of that stuff even exists here. Rookie: Okay, if you say so... Derp mode activated. Charlie: Hey we wer gun 2 gt som nachoz u wana com wif us Rookie: K I wike nachoz Chrle, Wngmn, & Rkie go off 2 get som nachoz. Sasquatch: Dum dee dum dum dum... *gets whacked with a baseball bat and dragged into a bush* '''To be continued... ''A holiday special episode will be put up a little bit later, but I'll get to work on the next cronological episode once I get three comments telling me what was the best part. '' (Oh and don't worry, all this stuff will make sense eventually.) --Charlie the Penguin: Don't just do something, stand there! 22:32, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts